


I can’t lose you (again)…

by AnyaLuxVeritas



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLuxVeritas/pseuds/AnyaLuxVeritas
Summary: A drabble set before the fight with Death’s Hand.Sky has set some traps and now Death’s Hand is vulnerable, without his Lotus Assassins enforcement. However, Wu is worried for him… Sky\Wu romance
Relationships: Sky/Wu the Lotus Blossom (Jade Empire)
Kudos: 4





	I can’t lose you (again)…

  
“Guess again, you slab of rot” The bomb exploded and some stones fell from the roof of the Temple. Wu widened her eyes, motionless, watching the Lotus Assassins fell from the Rouge’s trap.  
She felt a hand on her wrist and moved her away from the felling stones, Wu immediately recognized Sky’s touch and he protectively embraced her in his arms, to protect her from the falling stones. Wu closed her eyes as she gripped her hold on him, while tears fell from her eyes, probably because she thought of a possible betrayal from her lover.  
Once that the Lotus Assassins were dead and Death’s Hand fainted, Sky and Wu broke the embrace and looked in each other’s eyes. “That should soften him up…” he said softly as he put his hand on his rib, it was not bleeding that much, but the blood had dyed his clothing and made him weaker.  
Wu put a hand on her mouth, visibly worried about him. She put her hand on his’s and closed her eyes, trying to channel her chi to heal his wound. Sky took her wrist and moved it away from his hand. He took her cheek, caressing it gently.  
“Don’t worry about me…I’ll be fine” Wu gave to him a weak smile and looked at the ground, tears still in her eyes. “I can’t lose you Sky…I’ve already lost so much because of Sun Li” she removed his hand away from her cheek. Sky gulped, in a way he was a bit reckless to make a ‘deal’ with the Lotus Assassins, just to lure Death’s Hand into his trap.  
  
He felt a sense of sorrow inside his mouth, like sour sugar. He should have thought about his safety before anything else… He swore an endless love to Wu the Lotus Blossom, and he swore that he would protect her, no matter the outcome.  
Sky took her chin with his index and Wu looked at him, tears still in her eyes. He took a breath, before he could speak a word and looked at her with pain and sorrow in his eyes.  
“I can’t lose you again.” Sky dried her tears with the palm of his hand gently. Wu batted her eyelashes and moved her head towards him.  
  
Sky did the same and their foreheads touched. Sky and Wu both closed their eyes and enjoyed that little moment together before she fought Death’s Hand. She needed to feel her skin against his skin, hear his slivery tongue in her ears. Neither of them spoke a word; Death’s Hand was still passed out on the ground. They could have these minutes, even seconds, of having each other for a moment.  
Wu opened her eyes “Sun Li will pay for what he has done to me…and to you.”  
Sky opened his eyes and removed his forehead from her forehead. “Even if I die today” Wu remained silent, tears no longer falling from her eyes. “I’ll be waiting for you to join me in the Underworld.”  
He approached her face slowly and their lips met, Wu brought her hand on his arm and held him closer. Sky brought his arms on her waist, holding his lover in a tight embrace.  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other’s eyes. “I’ll go warn the others…” Wu nodded at him before she broke the embrace. Sky walked limply towards the entrance of the temple.  
“Please Sky, be careful…” Wu said as she watched him leaving the Temple. Sky stopped and looked at her, a bitter smile drew on his lips.  
“I will.”


End file.
